Ultra Hero Taisen Spinoff
The following is a fan movie, it is in no way an attempt to make any form of profit from Tsuburaya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. __TOC__ Plot Time has stopped for the entire universe, yet a few individuals are not affected! What is the meaning of this?! Characters Ultras *Ultraman Gimmick / Gin Mann Michael Kolbet *Ultraman Melee / Gregor *Ultraman Redux / Shin Hayata *Ultraman Legacy / Akira Takeshi *Ultraman Renius / Takashi Minato *Ultraman Gamma / Hikari Yamato *Ultraman Neko / Whiskers the Cat *Ultrasaur / Connor Clennell *Ultraman Chrono *Ultraman Chronos Monsters *Shock *EX Skull Gomora *Maga-Zeppandon *Dictator Opening Part 1 Akira Takeshi had woken up in the middle of the road, with pains all over his body. He had no memory of how he got there or what he's doing. It didn't really matter at the time, at least, that was what he thought to himself after seeing a crowd simply...standing still. Now the people of the world were all unmoving statues. It was as if time had stopped for them all, but Akira figured that couldn't have been the case. He was still moving, after all. Akira walked around for a bit, seeing that literally everything had stopped moving. He could feel the very air he breathed out re-enter his lungs as he inhaled, not that he needed to, but that was a human thing to do and he had picked it up as a habit. He didn't notice someone standing in the shadows, unaffected by the pause in time. Part 2 Akira wasn't the only Ultra around. There were Gregor, Shin, Takashi, Hikari, and Connor, and all of them were facing the same confusion, lost in the world where nothing happened. This is, until they see a light. A faint beacon in he center of town. From across the city, they headed towards that light, as it was their only indication of activity. "Who are you guys and why can you move?" asked Hikari, Ultraman Gamma's host. "I'm Shin Hayata -" "THE Shin Hayata?!" asked Gregor, Ultraman Melee's human disguise, eager to challenge him. "No not THAT Shin Hayata...I just have the same name as him...anyway, I'm Ultraman Redux's host. "Redux? Hey! It's been a while!" "Hello, Legacy." "Oh...well then let me introduce myself. I am Gregor, you may call me Ultraman Melee, since we are among Ultras here..." "Well now that you mention it, it wouldn't be awkward to tell you guys I'm Hikari Yamato, Ultraman Gamma's host." "I guess at least two of you know who I am...I'm Renius." said Takashi Minato. "That leaves just me...My name's Connor Clennell. Otherwise known as Ultrasaur." "What is an Ultrasaur?" asked Gregor. The others then looked at him suspiciously. "Meeeoow" ( ㅇㅅㅇ ) Akira turned around and saw a cat. "...is that a cat...?" That cat stood up on its hind legs and spoke, shocking them somewhat. "I'm not just a cat, I'm Ultraman Neko of Planet Mew!" "Explains a lot." stated Takashi. "What ISN'T explained...why can't anyone else move? Why can WE move? Who is doing all this?" asked Whiskers the Cat. "And...who brought us all here, and for what?" asked Connor. Part 3 "To answer one of your questions, that would be me." said a man holding a camera, getting ready to shoot a photo of them. They all looked right at the camera and made for a rather nice group photo. "Who are you?" asked Shin. "You don't have the aura of an Ultra... "The name's Gi'n '''M'ann 'Mic'hael 'K'olbet, The Tenth Gimmick Lord of M7G, and Ultraman Gimmick." "Why don't you transform, and prove it?!" shouted Gregor in a demanding tone, clearly not trusting him. "Fine then!" Gin first presses a button his transformation item, the Gimmick Belt V10, which emits a deep, bass voice saying "START UP", followed by continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about. He then removes the Ultraman Gimmick card and slides the barcode onto the barcode reader side of the Gimikalizer, which makes it say "GIMMICK!" really loudly, followed even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about and causes a virtual copy of the card to appear on the touch screen. AND THEN he shouts the word "HENSHIN!" and touches the touch screen, actually starting the transformation. The Gimmick Belt in its deep voice says the words "Ultraman Gi-Gi-Gi-Gimmick!" and after that, the Gimikalizer says in its lighter voice "DAI! HEN! SHINNN~!" with even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about while the Ultra Armour forms around poor Gin. Upon seeing his strange appearance, Hikari confronted him. "You're not really an Ultraman at all are you? '''You're just some guy in a ''mechanical suit!" "That's hypocritical of you, when you have to hide inside a human to blend in, Gamma. Same goes to you, Ultrasaur, Redux...! And the rest of you put on disguises just so you can blend in with humans...and cats...so don't argue! We don't have time for any of this, there are other things we to worry about." "The difference between you and us is that we were ''chosen by the light! You think you can just make some suit and fight, and pass of as one of us? Think again..." ranted Akira. "Yeah!" shouted Shin in agreement. With that, all the others transformed into human-sized Ultras. "Why do you all have to be like this..." Gin shows off one of his Gimmick Cards, Clone, and slides it along the Gimikalizer's barcode reader before putting it back into his Gimmick Card Holder. "CLONE!" it screams. Gin then taps the Gimikalizer's touch screen, the Activate button, and generates six clones of himself. After a brief one-sided battle I'm not even going to bother to write, Gimmick loses and is tied up with rope. Part 4 With little more than a few bruises and some grazes, Gin is tied up to a chair in some building nearby, being interrogated and had his equipment confiscated. "You seem to have the information we need, some of it anyway, so get talking." demanded Hikari, with the others standing close by. "So NOW we talk...first things first, I called you all here because I can't solve this mess alone. Someone has stolen a few of my Gimmick Cards, including the Time card -" "So this is YOUR FAULT!" shouted Gregor, grabbing Gin's collar. Akira reacted with "GREGOR, STOP!". Takashi and Connor pulled him back off Gin. Regaining his breath, Gin continued on. "Anyway... the Time card was stolen, which I suspect may have a contributing factor in all this...and I say that because the card doesn't work this way; it only sends me back to the past or future..." "So this alleged thief stole your card to stop time...but not for us...and why is that...? Do you even know where that thief is?" asked the cat, sitting on a table. "First off...I have no idea why they've decided to stop time like this, when they could have stole some other cards to destroy us all, so something is definitely weird here... secondly, I MIGHT know where they are." "I think we can trust him. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to backstab us. His Minus Energy is almost zero right now anyway." stated Shin. "Alright then, we'll trust you this one time." said Hikari, untying Gin and giving his equipment back. "Ultraman Gimmick, huh..." "I'm just a gimmick collecting Ultra. You better hear that." Part 5 "Over there..." said Gin. He and the others were near a tall skyscraper in the city they were in. "...do you feel it? That strange energy field?" "What is going on here..." asked Connor. "I don't know, but let's go find out." replied Akira. "Don't put your guard down. This might be a trap." Gregor reminded them. They ran up the stairs to the highest floor, where the CEO of whatever company owns this building, is supposed to be in. They felt something strange here. Getting into the CEO's office, they see someone sitting on an office chair, facing the opposite direction of them. "Welcome, Ultramen." said the someone. "I have been waiting for you." "Who are you?" asked Whiskers. The 'CEO' turned around and revealed himself. A figure wearing armour similar to Gin's, though black and silver in colour, with a more insect-like design, and his eye visors were red. He had a device on his hand, one nearly exactly the same as Gin's, and a belt. "[https://youtu.be/RxkezvGwI20?t=14 You are...SHOCK]!" exclaimed Gin. "[https://youtu.be/51vgQTtl0YY?t=13 I AM SHOCK]!" "What kind of name is Shock?" asked Whiskers, clearly confused by his strange name. "Heh! Are you shocked?" Shock said sarcastically. The Ultras prepared to transform and fight, except Gin. "WAIT!" he shouted. Gin walked a bit closer to Shock. "Why...why are you doing this?" "It is...to survive!!!" "What...?!" "You see, through my time walking among humanity, I learned many things." Shock now stood up and slammed his hands on the table (without breaking it). "Humans have infinite desires and will continue to do what it takes to achieve them...but the greatest desire of all...is to live! Humans fear death because their time in this plane of existence they have so comfortably adjusted to, by extincting or exploiting everything in their path, will come to an end and they don't know what awaits them afterwards! None of us do...so that is why I have stopped their time, so that we may all survive the impending doom that is about to arrive, an unstoppable evil that will crush this universe in his vile hands and will not stop there! In other words...I am doing this for humanity, for all sentient life, and of course, YOU ULTRAMEN!" "This, and your mentality, are ridiculous!" shouted Takashi. "And what is this "evil" you speak of?" asked Akira. "We'll just beat him down like we do with every other bad guy!" "That is the duty of an Ultra!" stated Shin. "We're the Warriors of Light!" said Hikari. "No matter what, we'll rise up to the challenge!" shouted Gregor. "We fight for justice, not just for humans, but for all of life!" hissed Whiskers. "For our friends and everyone we care about, we'll stop you!" said Connor. "Unfortunately for all of you, you cannot stop him. In some other timeline, which may have split into the one we are in now, it took all the light of the Ultras to defeat his latest incarnation and now you are all that is left. You are the last of the Ultras in this universe." "...who are you talking about?" asked Gin. Using another card, Shock opens a portal to somewhere else, which looks like space. "Just see for yourself! The latest incarnation of the destroyer, Dao!" Green energies were gathering into a single point, where a featureless humanoid entity of that same energy floated. The Mass of Anathium. The Ultras suddenly started to remember things. "Ultraman Dent killed me in battle!" shouted Gregor. "Someone who looked like Seven sliced me in half!" shouted Redux. "I died from an explosive high five!" shouted Legacy. "I died ramming into Ragul!" shouted Renius. "I broke my neck tripping over Eclipse!" shouted Gamma. "One of my teammates hit me in the Colour Timer by accident!" shouted Neko. "I got lynched by two other Ultras!" shouted Ultrasaur. Shock closed the portal now that they remember. "Now you understand..." said Shock. "Now you know that all this is necessary, so that the universe can survive!" "What's the point of surviving in a world where nothing happens?!" replied Gin. They all prepared to transform again, and they were stoped by Gin, again. "Tell me...the Time card doesn't work to this extent...so how are you doing this?!" From a drawer, Shock took out a belt, pulled on a grip, sliding out a card reader with a card in it, and then took the card out and put the card reader back in, deactivating the Invisible card. This revealed two Ultramen, crucified and lifeless in crystal prisons outside the tower. "Chrono...and Chronos?!" "That's right, Gin. You see, I knew the Time card alone couldn't achieve all this, so I had to use their power as well. The Time card turns time back to a Save Point that Chrono has placed, and in that time Chronos uses his Loop power to stop us from being affected...but not the humans..." "How did you even capture them? They're pretty much invincible!" "Heh!" Shock pulls out another card and shows it off to them. "No..." "Since we can't come to a peaceful solution, I'll just have to do this!" Shock activates this mysterious card, making a black sphere emerge from his belt that continuously expanded. "What the heck?!" shouted Takashi in confusion. "Is that a black hole?!" shouted Akira. "Worse...it's a Plot Hole. It makes convoluted things much more...simple...as long as you don't think about it, by "rebooting" the universe in a way that will make things more convenient for the user at that point of time. A power so terrible I have forbidden even myself from using. Who knows how many times it's been used by him already..." stated Gin. "We need to stop him!" shouted Whiskers, with the rest transforming already. "There's nothing we can do, this universe will be consumed soon." In a matter of seconds, the black mass of a Plot Hole expanded throughout the universe, and then contracted into a single point. Part 6 The gang were standing outside the skyscraper again. This time something was different. "Over there..." said Gin. He and the others were near a tall skyscraper in the city they were in. "...do you feel it? That strange energy field?" "What is going on here..." asked Connor. "I don't know, but let's go find out." replied Akira. "Don't put your guard down. This might be a trap." Gregor reminded them. "Wait...doesn't this seem familiar?" asked Hikari. Shock, now with a Dark Ring, scans the Kaiju Cards of Maga-Zetton and Maga-Pandon. "MAGA-ZETTON! MAGA-PANDON! SUPER COMBINATION! MAGA-ZEPPANDON!" Then, he scans the Kaiju cards of EX Gomora and EX Red King. "EX GOMORA! EX RED KING! SUPER COMBINATION! EX SKULL GOMORA!" "Now go, you restless souls of the dead!" Six ghostly orbs of light exited the building. Maga-Zeppandon was the first to descend from a dark hole in the swirly storm clouds above them. It was really just a Zeppandon but with Maga-Zetton's blue light-up organs, and more magmatic-looking skin near the Maga-Pandon heads. It no tail. Following that was EX Skull Gomora. It was spikier and had black skin with glowing sections that looked like lava, and had huge arms. Its tail was longer, and on its chest lacked anything reminiscent to Ultraman Belial. Those six ghostly orbs came together and formed the chimeric Dictator. "Dangit Gregor, you jinxed it." ranted Shin. Gin ran to the top of the tower while the others transformed and picked their targets. Melee and Ultrasaur faced Maga-Zeppandon, Legacy and Redux fought EX Skull Gomora, Gamma, Renius, and Neko were up against Dictator. Although the monsters were clearly outnumbered, it did not look good for their opponents, who were easily tossed around and shot at with a barrage of attacks. Gin barged into the CEO's office once more and saw Shock waiting for him. "Shock...?!" He now remembered Shock's plan and explaInations. I didn't write that Plot Hole scene for nothing, shut up. "Heh." Gin could see his friends being beat up by the three super-powerful monsters outside. "You need not worry about humans getting killed. Every one of them within 5 kilometers of here have all been moved elsewhere." "Stop this, Shock. There's no point surviving like this." "It is the ONLY way to survive and you know that!" Melee tried performing a straight punch on Maga-Zeppandon, but it teleported behind him before it landed and kick him on the back and onto the ground. Ultrasaur threw a Mega Specium Slash, but the projectile was caught in its mouth and eaten, and Ultrasaur was knocked down by purple energy bolts from its secondary heads. The two were then blasted with blue and red fireballs. "Perhaps there is no peaceful resolution to this..." said Gin as he transformed. "Likewise..." replied Shock, preparing to fight him. "Come at me, Ultraman Gimmick!" Legacy was pounded by EX Skull Gomora's tail and Redux had been slammed in the chest with a mighty energy-charged headbutt from his opponent, right into a building. The two Ultras were having much trouble fighting EX Skull Gomora, who launched a combination of fireballs and flaming breath at the duo. Meanwhile, Shock engages in a rather fair fight with Gimmick. Gin and Shock exchange blows; a variety of punches, chops, and kicks, onto each other. That was, until they brandished their weapons. First, they got in a swordfight, with neither having the upper hand over the other. Seeing how their melee weapons are ineffective, they switched over to ranged combat, each fighter having landing several lucky shots. Gamma was given a venomous bite, fortunately in the protectors, by the rampaging Dictator, who flung him away. Neko attempted to launch an attack from the rear, but was caught in the monster's tail and electrocuted. Renius was hit with consecutive fireballs from its back. The beast then fired its signature ray at them all. The seven Ultras were nearly exhausted. Now using the Gimikal Saber, Gin had the upper hand against Shock, and beat him repeatedly, sparks flying off his armour. Panting, Shock slowly got up. "Just give up, Shock...I don't want to kill you." "Never! This is the only way any of us will live through this!" "I've already beaten you! Don't make me use any more force than I have to." "...HEH!" Reaching into his Card Holder, Shock pulls out two Gimmick Cards, and reaches for his Dark Ring. "Give me strength, brothers..." "Oh no..." "SHOCKED!" the Dark Ring screamed. A glowing apparition of Shock's red-coloured brother Shocked appeared. "Shock, don't do this..." "SHOCKING!" the Dark Ring screamed. A glowing apparition of Shock's blue-coloured brother Shocking appeared. "Last but not least..." "NoooOOOOOO-!" "SHOCK!" Shock himself was now glowing. "TRINITY SUPER COMBINATION!" Shock screamed as he levitated off the ground and merged with his brothers. He was now evenly black, red, and blue in patches throughout his whole body, and the Dark Ring became a red circular Colour Timer on his chest. "I AM...SHOCKINGED!!!" "What kind of name is...whatever..." Gin took out a Gimmick Card himself, Gimmick Ultraman's. "Lend me your power, Jim!" Putting the card into the Gimmick Belt V10's card reader, it announced "ULTRAMAN GIMMICK ULTRAMAN!!!" very loudly and played some annoying jingle. Gimmick, using the power of Gimmick Ultraman and his now deceased friend Jim Imick, changed forms to look more like Gimmick Ultraman, and had powered up. Part 7 The three monsters unleashed their flames in a vortex, covering the city and Ultras in an inferno where the heroes squirmed. Running out of the clouds of smoke, some of them had changed. Gamma and Renius were in their speed forms, Speed Type and Cloud Type respectively, and they attacked Maga-Zeppandon. Ultrasaur was now in Emerium Solgent form, his strength form, which he used to aid Melee against EX Skull Gomora. Legacy, Neko, and Redux were left to face off against Dictator. Even when using the Gimikal Saber, Shockinged had pummeled Gin with his new strength. Sparks flew off from where he was slashed, but Shockinged powered through every hit he had taken with little to no effort, and just one of his punches sent Gin across the room and into a corner. Gimmick slided a card up the Gimikalizer's barcode reader, the Accelerate card, to increase his speed dramatically, which he then used to run circles around Shockinged, occasionally slashing him with Gimmick-Card-charged attacks such a flaming slash, followed by an electrical one, and then a freezing cut, followed by many others. Shockinged was stunned long enough for Gimmick to conjure the Power Amp Trigger, a device which he attached to his belt, and pulled once. His power doubled, but his time was cut short. He now had as little as 30 seconds left. Gin used that time to prepare a finisher. He scanned the Gimmick Cards of 10 Ultra Brothers in his Gimikal Saber, and pressed on the OVERDRIVE Trigger, activating them all. "This is the end for you!" announced Gin. "SPECIUM, 87, EMERIUM, CINERAMA, METALLIUM, STORIUM, SHOOTING, SAXIUM, MEBIUM, KNIGHT...STRIKE!" announced the Gimikal Saber. From his weapon, Gin fired an arc of energy charged with the powers of the Ultras whose Gimmick Cards he had just scanned. Shockinged groaned in pain as rays of light shone from the new wound Gin had just given him. The Gimmick Belt V10 went "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." "RRRRAAAAAAA!!!" screamed Shockinged. "...SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." the belt continued on. Just then, Shock's wound healed and closed up, strangely making some crunching noises. "AAAAAAAA'AAA?!'" the belt's annoying announcement came to a sudden stop. "What the heck?!" said Gin in surprise. "Congratulations, Gin. You just made me use up my Life Preservation Core." "What?!" "A device inside me that will bring me back from the dead...once. But now...IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" Shockinged activated the Gigant card, which made him grow to about the size of an Ultra, crushing the building under himself. Gin jumped out of the building just in time, but his transformation time was up. Gin had to do something before he ends up splatterred on the ground below him. He repeated his transformaton sequence, but this time with another card. "ULTRA HERO SPIRIT!!!" With a blend of speed, reflexes, and energy abilities, Gamma and Renius managed to overcome Maga-Zeppandon's teleportation ability. With Renius firing his Sky Cluster Slasher beam from the front to distract Maga-Zeppandon, Gamma went in for the kill by shooting the beast from behind using the Light Shock beam from his fist, but it didn't die yet. The stunned monster was repeatedly hit by the speedy Ultras before they both finished it off, with Renius once again firing his signature beam and Gamma using the Gamma Dash, blowing it up. Ultrasaur slashed down on EX Skull Gomora with the Dynamic Slugger, then threw his enemy onto the ground. Melee punched the combined EX monster in the chest, then took off a part of its crest with a chop, inflicting great pain. Ultrasaur grabbed it by the tail and sliced that off as well. It was time for the finisher. Melee used his Wilder Kick onto its head, making it spin around, but before it could go a complete circle, Ultrasaur delivered a powerful punch in the opposite direction with the Ultra Dynamic Counter, tearing the creature's head clean off. Legacy, Neko, and Redux used their beams on Dictator, destroying it...until it reformed from within the smoke. "This thing won't die?!" shouted Neko. "Everyone! Combined beam, now!" ordered Legacy. If it weren't for me trying to give Legacy more focus as his default (enhanced) form, he would be using Zoffy's Legacy Duplication. "MEGA COLORIUM RAY!" announced Ultrasaur, back in his default form, Specium Attacker. "NEKO BEAM!" It should be obvious who uses this. "GAMMA STREAM!" Ditto. "INFINITIUM CLUSTER RAY!" This is Renius' Flash Type finisher. "LEGACY BEAM!" Legacy's beam. "SPECIUM RAY!" announced Redux. "Uh...SPECIUM RAY...!" announced Melee, using the most basic ray of all. The destructive rays collided on Dictator, vaporising its flesh. "DON'T STOP YET!" shouted Connor. Keeping up their fire, they did not come to a halt until those vengeful spirits were put to rest by their combined light. Suddenly, a brilliant bright light was shining near the now giant Shockinged, and when it stopped, it revealed an Ultra. He was mostly silver, and had white markings. "Is that...Gin?!" asked Gregor. Shockinged roared in rage at Ultraman Gimmick, running over to him and attempted to knee him in the stomach. Gimmick sidestepped, and landed a chop onto Shockinged's head. Then, there was a kick to the chest, making Shockinged stumble backwards. Gimmick grabbed him by the hand and flipped him over onto the ground, where he made a crater, and was punched repeatedly in the chest, near the heart. Shockinged summoned the strength to perform an uppercut onto Gimmick's chin, getting the Ultra off of him. Shockinged got up, and charged towards Gimmick. He turned a knob on his belt clockwise, making it announce "GIMMICK PUNCH!". Streams of white energy surged from the belt into his fist, covering it in a white aura. Gimmick went with a similar move, his right fist covered on his own energy. Shockinged was the first to extend his hand forward, but Gimmick read into his movements and tilted his head, and the punch missed. Shockinged was not so lucky, as Gimmick quickly hit Shockinged near the cheek with his energised punch. Sparks flew off, and that punch had made a crack in Shockinged's mask, smashing it and exposing what seems to be flesh that oozed out some fluid. Shockinged fell over screaming, defeated. His red circular colour timer placed on him by the Dark Ring started flashing and beeping. The other Ultras went over to Gimmick. "It's over, Shock...or Shockinged..." "What kind of name is "Shockinged"...?" asked Legacy, nearly laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the name. The others chuckled. Groaning, Shockinged managed to sit up. "Not yet...IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!" From his belt came another expanding black sphere. Another Plot Hole. Part 8 Now Shockinged stood up, with a Riser attached and hanging on the side of his belt. Next to it was the Loading Knuckle. In each hand he had a Kaiju Capsule. "If you are so incessant with this, I have no choice...I'LL KILL YOU ALL SO THAT I LIVE!" Inside Shockinged was Shock, who was about to do something the Ultras could never expect. "YOU GO!" he shouted, as he activated the capsule of the Inter Dimensional Terror - Shocks, and put it into the Loading Knuckle. "I GO!" Fittingly, he activated the Shockinged Capsule. In the real world, Shockinged was glowing in white coloured energy, and an apparition of Shocks had appeared behind him. "HERE WE GO!!!" He was ready for Fusion Rise now. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" he announced after swinging his hand in a circular motion, stealing one of Gin's catchphrases. He presses the button on the Riser, changing the cylinder's light to a dark red. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" he screamed as the beast's apparition was absorbed into him. "NEO DEMONIC TRINITY FUSION RISE UP UNLEASH!" announced the Riser. There was a bright light. What came out of it was a gigantuan centaur-like creature with wings, standing a few hundred meters tall. His upper body was identifiably Shock's, but more organic and monstrous looking, with his face having sharper eyes and exposed fangs. Some of the body was covered in mechanical parts, making it look like a cyborg of sorts. "I AM SHOCKINGEDS!!!!!!" screamed the creature using a demonic voice. A bit of a monster's roar could be heard in it was well. Despite the situation, the Ultras burst into laughter at the stupid name. "WHAT KIND O-" Legacy couldn't finish. "SHUT UP!" Shockingeds fired a destructive beam from the mouth, only to be blocked by a combined barrier. "Everyone! Lend me your power!" shouted Gin, who was now in his Limited Edition form, glowing in gold. The seven Ultras around him gave Gin a bit of their light, which turned into new Gimmick Cards. Scanning the new overpriced collectors' items in his Gimikal Saber, it was time to end Shock. Pressing the OVERDRIVE Trigger once more, he activated all those cards at once. "WILDER, SPECIUM, LEGACY, CLUSTERIUM, GAMMA, NEKO, MEGA COLORIUM, GIMMICKIUM...BEAAAAAM!" announced the weapon. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" announced the Ultras. Gin thrusted his weapon forward, firing a multicoloured beam from its tip that manged to overcome Shockingeds' beam. The others fired their beams as well. "WHAT...WHAT IS THIS POWER?!" shouted Shockingeds. "It's a power you threw away, the power called HOPE!" replied Gin. The beams hit Shockingeds in the head. With a loud roar, Shockingeds was defeated. "GIN...ULTRAMEN! MAKE SURE YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS PLANET!" shouted Shockingeds, using Shock's voice. His insides flashed with light all over and with one last roar, he exploded. Part 9 With Shock dead and Gin having reclaimed his cards, Chrono and Chronos were free from their prisons. They had a brief explaination as to what was going on. "I cannot believe I had allowed this to happen..." said Chrono. "When I stop the loop, we have another fight ahead of us. One that we might end up losing..." said Chronos. "We have to fight anyway. That's an Ultraman's job, right?" said Ultrasaur. "You got that right." replied Gamma. "Yeah. This has been one heck of a bizzare adventure." stated Legacy. "Agreed. Pretty dang bizzare indeed...wait..." replied Redux, before getting flashbacks to certain events, which scared him a little. "You are all worthy rivals...and even better comrades." said Melee. "Meow! :3" went Neko. "...Gin?" asked Renius, who noticed Gimmick being silent. "...I think I have a good idea..." said Gimmick, before using the Plot Hole card one last time. Part 10 One of every single form of every single Ultra ever, canon, fanon, scrapped concepts and designs, parodies, every single one to stand on the side of good ever gathered in space, shining a bright gold. Their combined light was bright enough to light up the whole world (There were so many, they blotted out the sun). "THE LIGHT OF THE GALAXY IS CALLING US!" said Ultramen Orb and Card and all their AU counterparts in unison. "WE'LL DECIDE YOUR FATE!" said the Geeds and their counterparts. They all fired their strongest beams at the Mass of Anathium, who was now larger than the Earth. Of course, Gimmick, Melee, Redux, Legacy, Renius, Gamma, Neko, and Ultrasaur were included. The combined light evaporated the Mass of Anathium into nothing, screaming and squirming until it simply vanished. The Ultras had won, and everything went back to normal. Epilogue Gimmick, in giant size, was fighting off a rampaging monster in a city. Of course, people were rushing to evacuate. However one person simply stayed behind to watch the battle, and was approached by police. "Sir, please evacuate now! We have no time to lose!" "I think I'll stay here and watch." "Are you crazy?!" "...Heh." The end. Credits *Director and writer: UltraGrenburr12678 *Special thanks to: **Tsuburaya Productions: Creators of the Ultra Series and related characters **Everyone who let me use their fan characters **Everyone who left comments **Everyone who read Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Taisen movies Category:Completed Works